


Sign

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Deaf Character, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, gangsta au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 黑街AU，地下医生米&聋人佣兵丁
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Sign

0.

“Samuel少爷，从今天起就由他负责担任您的护卫了。”

那个他无法忆起名字的高大男人这样说。他记不住对方的名字，但他记得对方语里不诚恳甚至掺着嘲讽的笑意。真可惜，他早就习惯这种恶意了，即使再调侃他都难以激起他的怒气，何况他的注意力现在压根就不在那个男人身上——他的注意力全数被眼前的少年吸引住。

窗外的雨愈下愈大。

他看着少年，视线飘移着来回将对方扫视两次。少年长得比他要高一点，虽然不到瘦弱的地步，但相比男人那种健壮的肌肉，少年看起来要纤细得多。少年微微垂着头，金发在昏暗的雨天里显得格外耀眼，他的绿眼睛里却毫无光采。少年的视线明明直直地向着他，但他却觉得对方根本没有真正看见自己。

雨声愈来愈响亮了。

高大的男人用力拍了少年的背——不，应该说是结结实实地打在少年的背上。少年踉跄着向前走去，在他的两步以外停了下来。少年始终没有说话，而那个男人啧一声舌过後，又推了一把少年。

“Samuel少爷，他的名字是——”

雨声遮断了一切的声响。

1.

窗外下着滂沱大雨。

连绵不绝的雨声将Sam Winchester从睡眠中唤醒。他想不起来自己是什麽时候伏到桌上睡着的，亦不知道薄毛毯是怎麽出现到自己身上的；根据他变得僵硬甚至略显酸痛的肌肉来看，他已经维持同一姿势好一段时间。他站起身来，边揉着肩膀边慢步走到窗边，看向被玻璃隔在外面的景色。

E地区是个混杂而灰暗的街区，即使雨下得再大，都没办法把这街道上的风尘给洗刷乾净。

Sam垂下了手，瞄向挂在墙上的时钟就刚好看见分针跳动一格，排列出“现在是下午三时二十四分”的讯息。这正好解释了他的空腹感。今天拜访诊所的人多得让他吃惊——接连为好几个手臂和腹部都带着瘀伤甚至出血的男人处理过伤口後，不难判断出来是街区的一个阴暗角落又发生了一场打斗——这让他整天下来只吃了一颗苹果。他打过呵欠，再次瞄了眼被雨幕笼罩的世界，脚步从窗边转开。

Sam并不喜欢雨天，却也不讨厌雨天。只是……下雨天总会让他回忆起很多事情。伴着雨声入睡的话，他的梦里总会出现不同的影像，它们大多杂乱无章毫无条理，里面有他想要铭记一生的丶也有他想要永远遗忘的——

_大宅烧成焦黑一片。年幼的自己倒映在镜里，狼狈不堪。封面有着“ **SIGN LANGUAGE** ”二词的书本里书页残缺。金亮的头发，绿色的眼睛。_

嘎吱。

脚跟踩到木楼梯上发出的声响将他从恍神里扯了回来。自被医生收留以来，他一直住在诊所里，十数年以来也早已习惯了这道木楼梯的吱呀作响，不过近来楼梯发出的响声似乎愈来愈大，看来还是找人来修葺一下比好。Sam漫不经心地想着，放轻脚步下了楼，看见窝在沙发上的身影，有点意外地眨了眨眼睛。

在Sam开口之前，男孩已经抬起了头，与他对上了视线，他的脸上带着一贯腼腆的微笑。木楼梯发出的声响显然打扰了男孩阅读书本。

“Sam.”

“Edwin, 我以为你已经回去了。”Sam向他回去一个笑容，然後轻轻扬了扬手里的毛毯示意，“谢了。”

“不丶不客气。我——在你上楼以後，我借了桌上的书，打算读一会儿再回去，结果外面下起雨来了，然後我才发现自己今天忘记带伞了。”

男孩挠了挠脸颊，脸上的腼腆变成了尴尬，眼神亦变得闪闪缩缩。Sam不禁微笑起来，走过去轻轻一揉Edwin的脑袋。他明明告诉过这孩子可以随意带走诊所里的书本或者雨伞，以後再还回来就是，但看来男孩始终还是太客气了。嘛，这也是他的优点吧。

Edwin是个懂事又坚强的孩子，也是Sam的好助手，虽然年纪轻轻但处理伤口时总是有条不紊，Sam教导他的时候从来不需要把话重覆第三遍。Sam非常喜欢这个男孩——他再揉了把孩子柔软的亚麻色头发，便将手收了回来。

“你饿了吗？”Sam问道。

男孩的眼珠转动一圈，然後轻轻地点了点头。

“那我们现在一起去买吃的，吃饱以後我再送你回家，怎麽样？”Sam将毛毯摺叠起来放到沙发上，边说边朝Edwin笑着，“我们可以去吃汉堡。”

Edwin亮起来的一双蓝眼睛就是再明确不过的答覆。

  
如非必要，Sam很少在下雨天的时候出门。

他活动的地区范围通常仅限於诊所丶诊所附近的餐馆丶便利店丶孤儿院丶以及需要他出诊的地方。实际上除非是熟人的委托，他极少离开诊所给人治疗——这一带称不上是治安有多良好的区域，即使是白天走在路上都可能无端被街头的争斗牵连进去；并非说Sam没有自保的能力，只是他更偏好完全排除掉这种麻烦事发生的可能性。

况且Sam并不喜欢下雨天。他不喜欢本来就乌烟瘴气的这一区空气里带上潮湿的气味，不喜欢裤脚和衣角被雨水溅得湿透的感觉，不喜欢雨水滴滴答答的吵得他心烦，更不喜欢雨天为他带来的回忆。他通常会极力避免在雨天出门，但Edwin半天都闷在狭小的诊所里充当他的助手角色，忙得头昏眼花；而Sam也不太放心他在这种天气丶这个街区里独自撑着伞，走三条街的距离回家。

Sam伸出手，牵住了孩子柔软的手掌。“刚才的汉堡好吃吗？”

“超级好吃！谢谢你，Sam.”

“不用客气。就当成是你缝合伤口的技术又进步了的奖励吧。”

男孩软软地笑着，振动从他们牵在一起的手传来。Edwin的陪伴让Sam不需要全副心神都放在被雨水浸湿的裤脚上。Sam不动声色地带着男孩绕了路，以避过在妓院门外招徕客人的几个女人；在这期间他们的话题已经从处理伤口的技巧变成了Edwin最近看完的一本书。男孩正兴致勃勃地要跟Sam分享书里的男主角有多正直而帅气，话到一半却停了下来，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，直直地看向旁边的一条小巷。

“Eddy?” Sam轻声唤道，同时脚步停了下来。他不觉得这是个好预兆。

“巷子里有人。”Edwin说。

Sam能够感觉到孩子柔软的手因为紧张而绷紧。男孩小声继续说着，“我听见了呼吸声。那个人……那个人听起来很痛苦。他可能受伤了，Sam.”

Sam没有质疑男孩是如何在沙沙作响的雨声里听见巷子里一道再微弱不过的呼吸声——他知道Edwin的听觉异於常人的敏锐。男孩能够凭脚步声判别在门外的到底有多少人，是他们认识的警官，是来找他们麻烦的，还是来求医的伤者。

他弯下身来，把雨伞交到对方手里。“Eddy, 我去巷子里看看。我需要你待在这里，不要随便跟过来，好吗？”

男孩抬起蓝眸子盯着他，用力地点头。Sam奖励性地摸摸他的脑袋，说了一句“好孩子”，便转身走向小巷。

巷子里堆满杂物，Sam只能看见无数个肮脏的木箱和纸皮箱叠在一起，空酒瓶掉落一旁。Sam因为雨水打湿他的衣服而皱起眉头，小巷里的环境如他想像一般的差，恶臭气味随着呼吸钻入肺部。他小心翼翼地跨过数个木箱，眉结突然锁得更紧。

_**血腥气。** _

这证明Edwin的推测是没有错的：显然有人受了伤，正躺在这脏兮兮的巷子里。Sam不由得感到担忧起来。这是个坏主意。他一向不喜欢主动一头栽进麻烦事里，现在他也不知道这巷子里受伤的到底是个普通人丶是哪一个帮派的人丶或者更难搞的——是个黄昏人种。但他毕竟是个医生，而身为医生见死不救的话恐怕会给在外面撑着伞的男孩立下非常非常坏的榜样。

“有人吗？”他低声问道，边小心地跨过又一个箱子。他的前发已经被雨水浸得湿透。“我是医生，我可以帮助你。”

没有回应。

Sam抿了抿唇，已经做好准备要拐回去告诉Edwin这里什麽都没有，或许只是Edwin将雨点击落塑胶袋的声响错认为呼吸声——也就是在这个当下，他的眼角瞄见两个木箱构成的阴影处似乎有些什麽微微一动。

Sam下意识屏住呼吸。他将手伸进口袋里，抓住放在里面的针管——嘿，在Ergastulum街区生活的人总得带些什麽来防身，何况他某程度上还算是这一区的大红人。他缓缓靠近那块阴影，在离得足够近以後，Sam也听见了那道呼吸声。浅浅的丶急促的丶夹杂着痛苦呻吟的呼吸声。

那个人躺在了两个木箱後面。Sam看过足够多的伤者，让他只需要看一眼就知道以异常奇怪而看起来极度不适的姿势斜躺在地上的那个人明显已经失去意识。他将湿漉漉的前发往後撩去，然後蹲下身，先是因为弥漫在空中浓重的血腥味道而再蹙起眉头，然後才轻轻地丶慢慢地将那个人的身体翻了过来。

他不由得瞪大了双眼。

挂在脖子上的识别牌随着身体翻动而叮叮作响。金色的头发。脸颊和额头都被血液和泥土染污。双眼紧闭。但Sam知道在紧阖的眼睑下有着的是一双绿色的眼睛。

Sam想起来他第一次遇见Dean的那天，也是下着滂沱大雨。

2.

Edwin一直没有说话。

在Sam走出小巷而怀里抱着浑身是血的青年时，他什麽都没有问。在Sam将青年放到手术桌上时，他也是什麽都没有问。在看见桌上放的识别牌时，他依然什麽都没问。Sam猜应该是他糟糕的脸色出卖了他。

完成手术并包扎好一切伤口以後，窗外早已从昏暗的下午变成漆黑一片的夜色。Sam瞄了一眼躺在病床上的青年，收回目光，与满脸担忧的男孩对上视线。他不得不胡乱揉了把脸，然後向着男孩扯出一个笑容，“我很抱歉，让你陪我忙到现在。”

Edwin摇了摇头。他学着Sam那样在床边坐下，“我——我是没关系。不过奶奶肯定气死了。”

“对呢，”Sam的笑容变得更自然了一点，“我待会给她打电话说一声，明天也会去亲自跟她解释的。”

男孩应了一声“嗯”，将脑袋垂了下去。Sam能看出来他有很多想问的，但又不想显得过份失礼，最终什麽都没有问出口。他的确是个非常懂事的好孩子。

Sam再看了看躺在床上的青年，阖上眼之後轻声说，“他是我的老朋友。”

Edwin听见他的话，有点惊讶地抬起了头。Sam几乎从来不提到自己的过去，光是“老朋友”这三个字已经足够男孩感到讶异。他似乎不太肯定自己应不应该开口追问，蓝眼睛左飘右飘，最後还是把视线锁定在Sam的脸上。Sam不禁因为男孩小心翼翼又可爱的神情而微笑起来，轻轻抚摸了Edwin的头发。

“十多年前的事了。”Sam说。是啊，是十多年前的事了。他看向躺在病床上苍白得过份的青年，沉默半刻以後再次微笑着转向Edwin，“我认识他的时候，还是跟你现在差不多大呢。或许比你更年轻一点。”

“你们是怎麽认识的？”

男孩还是没按捺住他的好奇心。Sam摸了摸鼻尖，不清楚要怎麽回答这道问题；他不太希望提起太多的往事，也想要尽量避免提起及Winchester家族的事情——那是一段他不想再回忆起的过往。沉默好一刻以後，他只是简短地说，“他是我父亲请来的员工。”

Edwin显然感受到了Sam的迟疑和话里的闪缩。他理解地点了点头，将脑袋倚到Sam的手臂上，没有再追问下去。Sam伸出手，轻轻拍着男孩的手背，也慢慢地阖上了眼。

＊

Dean是Winchester大宅聘请来的护卫队里其中一员。他是队里最为年轻的一个——实际上，他似乎跟Sam年纪相去不远，顶多比Sam年长两三年，但依然年轻得不应该是护卫队里的成员，在队里自然也是格格不入。偶尔在Sam看向窗外时，会看见护卫队的成员在庭园休息，而那个金发的少年要不是孤伶伶的一个人抱着膝坐在树下，就是被数个高高壮壮的护卫队成员踩在鞋跟之下。

不过这与Sam无关。他不认识那个少年，也不打算认识那个少年，更别说是去做些什麽将少年从别人的鞋跟底下拯救出来。他自己的生活已经足够糟糕了，得不到父亲的赏识丶不被家庭里的任何人重视丶护卫甚至连侍女都会背着他窃窃私语，低声道着浸满恶意和毒液的话语——

就是这个Samuel少爷，就是因为他，夫人才会过世，家主Winchester先生才会终日愁眉苦脸的，是他害死了夫人，一切都是他的错。

这些低声碎语伴随着Sam的整个童年，而Sam也早就学会无视这些冰冷而恶毒的话语；他将自己浸在书本构成的世界里，除了偶尔跟管家或者侍女说上两句以外，他的交流对象就只剩了他的家庭教师，而通常那也只是家庭教师单方面的喋喋不休。

像现在一样，家庭教师正在念念着他毫不关心的内容——

“……军用药物，能够大幅强化服用者的身体能力，却也有着极其强烈的致瘾性与毒性，服用药物的士兵相继出现精神错乱丶甚至死亡。”

“药物服用者的後代身上也有着明显的遗传性後遗症。这些後代拥有异常发达的身体能力，但他们也背负上一定的代价。除此以外，几乎所有人都必须每天服用药物，抑制其毒性。”

“虽然存在个体差异，但这些後代总体来说寿命都较常人短暂，因而被称为‘黄昏人种’——……Samuel少爷？”

Sam撑着头看向窗外，又一次看到了那个金发的少年蹲在地上，右手捂在腹部上。他看见少年摇摇晃晃地慢慢站起身来，踩着不怎麽稳妥的步伐跟上那些比他高数个头的护卫队队员。Sam微微皱起眉头——

“Samuel少爷。”家庭教师冷硬的声音在头顶响起。Sam抬起眼去看她，收获了冷得像冰块一样的视线。

“请专心一点，Samuel少爷，不然我就得跟Winchester先生讨论一下取消您的授课了。”

“……我很抱歉。”Sam说。

是的，他的生活已经足够糟糕了，他没有空闲去担忧那个与他毫无关系的少年。

  
“Samuel少爷，从今天起就由他负责担任您的护卫了。”

只是这麽一句再简单不过的话，就把Dean从“与他毫无关系的少年”变成了“与他非常有关系的少年”。护卫队的队长——Rogers, Robertson, Robert, 随便什麽都好——带着虚伪的恭敬称呼他为少爷，实际上看他的眼神跟看少年的眼神一样充满轻蔑。

少年被队长拍得踉跄数步，差点没摔到地上。队长咧开嘴，继续装模作样地喊着他“少爷”，然後补充道，“他的名字是Dean。”

Dean。Sam觉得这是个不错的名字。他向着Dean伸出手，“我是Sam。你喊我Sam就好。”

他的手悬在半空中，五秒过去了，十秒过去了。Dean只是歪着脑袋盯着他。Sam觉得Dean可能根本没有将他看在眼内。耳畔又响起了窃窃私语，在Sam忿忿地收回手并转身离去的时候，他捕捉到了数句挟带着笑意的话句。

“这样真的好吗？”

“没关系啦，反正家主又不在意那个小子的死活。”

“正好可以将那个废物安排给他。”

Sam闭上了眼睛。他加快脚步，只为逃离那些恶言恶语，甚至也没有转身去看那个跟在自己身後的少年。

雨哗啦啦的下个不停。

他的生活真是糟糕顶透了。

3.

自从那天起，Dean每天都会跟在Sam的身边，寸步不离。

他总是抱着一把刀——Sam在书本上读到过那应该是叫武士刀——而且总是安安静静的一言不发。Sam上课的时候，他抱着刀站在房间外面等着；Sam吃饭的时候，他抱着刀垂着头站在一边发呆；Sam要睡觉的时候，他就悄然无声地抱着刀离开。

听说是因为近来街上愈来愈不平稳，频频发生暴乱，所以父亲才着护卫队加紧守备，而且得加强少爷和夫人的警卫——Sam记得曾经看到Adam身边跟着两个高大健壮的警卫，他们跟Adam说话的时候都会恭恭敬敬地垂下头来。噢，那是因为Adam是家主最喜欢的小儿子；而Sam这个害死了夫人的大儿子就只被分派了一个废物。

一个瘦瘦的丶只比他高一点的丶从来不说话也从来不回应他的怪胎。

Sam不需要任何人的保护，更不觉得这个瘦弱不堪的少年可以保护自己。少年总是默默跟在自己身後的跟屁虫模样只令Sam愈发觉得烦躁。不管是到大厅的路上丶走过庭园的路上丶还是回到房间的路上，他都像影子一样紧紧跟在Sam身边，默不作声丶毫无反应。一天两天的话还算可以接受，但当整整一个星期过去了，少年仍然是沉默地跟在身後，即使是脾气再好的人都会无法忍耐——更何况Sam本来就不是脾气特别好的类型。

Sam再一次主动向Dean搭话，是Dean成为他的护卫刚好一星期的事。Sam坐在庭园的角落抱着书本发呆，抱着刀的少年安安静静地站在他身边，中间与他隔着两步的距离。

“喂。”Sam说。

没有回应。

“Dean.” Sam又喊了一声，他抬起头看向少年，不意外地看见少年依然直直盯着前方，毫无反应。Sam叹了一口气，他早就习惯被忽视的感受了，只是没想到现在连护卫队里最格格不入的那个成员都敢公然无视他的搭话。“我说啊，Dean.”

依然没有回应。

Sam能够感觉到怒火从胸腔里燃烧起来。他很生气，他太生气了，他对一切都生气——他气Dean可以带着一副平静的表情无视他的话语，彷佛他压根没听见自己的话语一样；他气护卫队队员和家庭教师和侍女甚至Dean都不将他当成一回事，只会用写满蔑视和鄙夷的目光看他；他气父亲将母亲的死怪罪在他的头上，而明明他当时只是个婴儿，根本没办法控制发生在母亲身上的事情。他真的太过生气了，以至於他几乎能够清楚听见自己的理智断线的声响——

啪。

这是Sam用力地一把拉过Dean的手腕时发出的声响。他用力地握住对方的手腕，力道大得他的手都在颤抖。突然，一切的愤怒和悲伤和委屈似乎都排山倒海地向他压来，十岁的男孩近乎歇斯底里地大吼起来，“我在跟你说话！”

Sam看见Dean脸上惊讶的表情，一股更加炙热的怒气在他的肚子里翻腾着。

“你以为我是个只会吞声忍气的废物吗？是护卫队的人给你下的指示，对不对，他们让你将我当成透明的一样，不用理会我是吧？”Sam语气里的怒火几乎可以烫伤他自己，“还是这是父亲的意思，让你不需要回应我？”

Dean盯着他，眨动眼睛，摇了摇头。

这是Sam在认识Dean以来第一次获得他的回应——虽然不是语言上的，但至少是一个回应了。Sam没有料到对方真的会对自己的话有所反应，微微一顿以後，怒火突然闷在胸口里无处发泄。他吸了一口气，再次开口时，稍微冷静了几分。

“你是我的护卫，你听命於我。”Sam说，语气依然硬绷绷的，但已经没有刚才那般的冲动，“现在你的主人向你问话，你就得回答。”

Dean微微一紧臂弯，将刀抱紧了一点。他维持着被Sam握紧左手手腕的姿势，两度眨动眼睛以後缓缓张开嘴。

“…… _ **不**_ 丶不到，”

Sam首次听到的Dean的声音，比他想像中的要更加沙哑，像是个久未作声的人。他因为对方突然开口而有点错愕，握住Dean手腕的手微微一松，Dean就轻轻松松地将手抽了出来。少年提起左手，动作之间衣袖向下滑去，露出他烙着瘀伤的手臂。Sam看见他抬着手，手指直直地指向耳朵处，然後左右摇了摇脑袋。

Sam突然理解了对方的意思。

但Dean似乎是将Sam瞪大眼睛的惊讶神情解读为“Sam不理解他的意思”，於是他吞了一口唾液，重新把刚才没有好好说完的话再重覆了一遍。

“我 _ **听**_ 不 _到_ 。”Dean说，发音听起来别扭而不标准。

他不知道这一刻他应该对Dean说什麽。

  
最後他什麽都没有说。他只是愣在原地，然後拾起不知道什麽时候掉到草地上的书本，站起身往房间走去。Dean像平常一样默默地跟在他的身後，怀里抱着那把沉重的武士刀，他紧紧跟随着Sam，到了房间门外便一如往常地停下脚步，退到门边。

Sam看了看他，抿住嘴唇，关上了房门。

他不清楚要怎样消化这件事情：护卫队给他指派的护卫是个比他年长不了多少的聋子，而他的父亲默许了这件事情。不，或许他的父亲根本就不知道这件事情，父亲的整副心神都放在Adam和二夫人身上，根本就懒得管Sam的死活。他猜他应该要感到更加愤怒，因为这简直就是一巴掌甩到他脸上的耻辱；但他的心里却有一部份是释然。至少他知道Dean不是按照护卫队的人或者父亲或者任何人的指示，彻彻底底地无视Sam，而只是丶只是——他缺了跟别人交流的重要途径。

Sam想起了少年是如何安静而不作声地跟在自己身边。即使自己的脸色再差，他也是依然一脸平静；而在自己极为孩子气地加快步伐时，少年也总是默默跟随着自己加快步伐；不管到了大宅里的哪一处，只要一抬首，就会看见Dean守在自己的两步以外。

他也想起了被少年被踩在护卫队成员鞋跟下的画面，还有他手臂上泛起的瘀青，以及护卫队队长对他的称呼——废物。

Sam从床上一跃而起。他的衣服换到一半，衬衫扣子解了两颗，袜子也已经半褪，但他毫不在意。他推开了房门，看见Dean依然抱着刀守在自己的房间门外。Sam还是不知道要说什麽，但他决定先一扯Dean的衣角。

Dean像是被突然触碰的猫一样微微一颤，回过头来以讶异的神情看向他。

Sam有很多很多想要说的话，可是一时之间不清楚该从何说起。他没由来地感到紧张——他跟Dean有一个充满误解的开始，但他知道纠正的方式。这一次他仰起头，跟比自己要高一点丶要年长一点的少年对上视线，然後将右手按上自己的胸口，既清晰又缓慢地向对方展示自己的嘴型，“我是Sam。”

他像是跟Dean第一次见面的那天一样，向着Dean伸出了手。这一次，在少年歪过脑袋一脸不解地看着他时，他主动地拉起Dean的手，握到手里。Dean垂下眸去看他们交握着的手，而Sam在这时才注意到Dean的睫毛意外地长。

Dean依然在盯着他们的手。他再次吞了一口唾液，喉咙抖动着，张开嘴说，“我是Dean。”

Sam眨了眨眼，感觉到再自然不过笑意爬上自己的嘴角——这还是他有记忆以来的第一次。

“我知道，Dean。”Sam忍不住微笑起来。

4.

“所谓的E地区，是以往军用药物服用者的隔离设施。因应黄昏人种大量产生，其规模年年增大，最终从一个设施扩大成为一个街区。”

“政府仍在努力收容及完全隔离开所有黄昏人种，但至今仍有不少在E地区外出生的‘落单黄昏人种’存在。”

Sam心不在焉地听着家庭教师的话，笔尖悬在纸张上方久久未动，墨迹晕染出一大片黑色。这些对他来说都不是新鲜的资讯，他早早就在独自一人关在书房里发呆时把E地区和黄昏人种的相关书籍都翻过一遍。家庭教师仍然在死板地将罗列在书上的资讯一字不差地念出来，Sam的目光偏向窗外，扫视过那些举着枪站在大宅铁栏里的守卫，快速地收回来，移向房间半敞的门外。

“被收容的黄昏人种都必须佩戴识别牌，俗称Dog tag——”

Dean守在门外，一如往常地抱着刀，从外套领口与衣袖露出来的皮肤有着不自然的瘀伤。

直至下课，Sam都没有将家庭教师的任何一句话听进耳里。

  
“你的手臂。”

Sam对Dean这样说。在跟Dean相处过後他发现Dean能够读懂别人的唇形；即使维持普通的说话速度，Dean也能够明白他的意思，但为了让他理解起来更轻松一点，Sam还是会将语速放慢，并搭配着身体语言。他指了指少年手臂上的瘀伤，“你的手臂怎麽了？那个瘀痕。”

Dean站在他的身边，与他隔着三步的距离，而Sam仍然能看见那双绿眼睛里闪过光芒——近似愤怒的光芒。可Dean的表情还是非常平静，他张开嘴又闭上，然後吞了一口唾液。Sam开始明白这是Dean开口说话前的习惯。他拉扯着外套的衣袖，遮掩住那些痕迹，动作之间牵动了垂在胸前的牌子，叮叮的金属碰撞声响了起来。

“……我，摔了一跤……摔的。”

Dean的声音带着些沙哑，但还是能听出来少年那种未成熟的稚气。Sam从他的话里听出来了不愿示弱的倔强——Dean的性子可能不像他外表看起来的那般乖巧。

Sam歪过头用手撑住脑袋，双腿晃呀晃的踢动着。

“……这样吗，”他说，“我有时候也会摔倒呢。”

他知道Dean没办法听出来他语气里的暗示。

  
Dean不识字。

Sam是在一个百无聊赖的下午发现这件事的。他的家庭教师因为有别的事要忙而取消了Sam一整个星期的授课，让Sam只得窝在房间或者书房里渡过。他让Dean进了自己的房间，在Sam翻阅从书房拿来的小说时少年一直坚持守在他身後，每次转头时都只会看见Dean抱着刀盯着房间的一角发呆。

少年看起来闲得可怜，而Sam不觉得在房间里他会遇到什麽需要少年保护自己的危险。

於是他向Dean招招手，拿起一本放在手边的书，递到乖巧地迎过来的Dean眼前。“你可以放轻松一点，”他说，耸了耸肩膀，“反正这里很安全。”

Dean花了两秒去理解他的话，点点头，却没有接过Sam递给他的书本，握着刀的手倒是微微一紧。Sam不喜欢这样傻傻地等待对方回应的时间，但又很清楚催促少年赶紧回应是没有用的，只好微微眯起眼睛并撅起了嘴巴。Dean读到了他不满的神情，舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙振动起来。

“…… _ **字**_ ，”Dean说，“我 _ **不** 识_字。”

Sam知道Dean是个跟自己不一样的孩子，但这是个他第一次如此明确认知到Dean真的跟自己完全不一样。

他看起来是个普通的少年——或者不怎麽普通，即使是本来对他毫无好感的Sam也觉得对方长得挺好看的——他比Sam要高，身上各处不是贴着纱布就是落着瘀痕；Sam从来没看到过他坐下来进食的样子，可是目击过好几次他慌慌张张地将药片往嘴里塞。他每天比Sam更晚睡，却在Sam起床前就已经守在他房间门外。他的耳朵听不见，讲话发音歪歪斜斜的毫不准确。他甚至连自己的名字都不会写。

Dean跟Sam不一样。

可是Dean也跟其他人不一样。

Dean不会用充满轻蔑的眼神看他。Dean不会在侍女窃窃私语的时候转过来打量Sam。Dean会在他说话的时候低下头来直视他，解读他的唇语，然後点头摇头或者开口回应，而不是移开目光忽视他。Dean总是会跟在他的身边，让他知道自己不是一个谁都看不见的透明人。

Sam一言不发地收回手，“碰”的一声将书本搁到桌子上，站起身来，背向Dean挪动脚步走向书柜。他看不见Dean吃惊地微微瞪大眼睛的神情，可是他能够听见Dean用不标准的发音尝试着说，“ **我** ……很 _ **抱** 歉_。对 **不** _起_ 。”

Sam的动作一顿，转过头去，“你为什麽道歉？”他问道，不等Dean将笨拙的回应吐出来，又踮起脚尖在书柜的第二排翻找着，“唔丶在哪里呢——……啊，有了。”

他从书柜上拉出来一本空白的笔记本。男孩转了回来，三两步跳到Dean前方。他拉过Dean空着的手，Dean毫无抵抗地跟随他的动作并按他的指示坐下。少年看向放在眼前的笔记本，一脸困惑地又望向Sam。

Sam向着仰起头一脸呆怔的少年微笑。

“我来教你吧。”

5.

Sam接过了Dean推到他眼前的笔记本。在纸张上写满同样的一个字，“D-E-A-N”。

Dean的字体跟“好看”或者“整齐”还有着一段距离，顶多算是勉强可以读懂。Sam盯着满纸歪斜扭曲的字体好一刻，抬起头朝着Dean笑起来。

“你写得好烂。”他说。

Dean眨眨眼睛，撅起了嘴巴——这是他跟Sam学来的，很偶尔很偶尔在他们独处的时候，Dean会展现出这样明显的情绪，而不是垂着眸盯着空气发呆。比起乖巧顺从的Dean，Sam更喜欢这样的他。

“有进步了啦。”Sam补充道。Dean盯着他看了两秒，满意地微笑起来，并执起笔继续一遍又一遍地重覆写着：D-E-A-N, D-E-A-N, D-E-A-N。

Dean只有名字，没有姓氏。Sam从Dean那些零落而断续的片言只字里凑组了足够的情报，让他知道Dean曾经是个‘落单黄昏人种’，刚出生就被丢弃在妓院门外等待死亡降临，正好被路过的Ross——Sam现在才知道护卫队队长的名字原来不是Robertson不是Robert也不是Rogers，而是Ross——捡到了队里养着。Dean说这些都是Ross告诉他的，而Sam对这个故事并不是十足的相信。刻薄又傲慢的Ross看起来绝对不像会因为善心而抱走街边婴儿照顾的老好人，这点就算是十岁的孩童也能看出来。

Sam看了一眼Dean，小声嘟囔起来，“我觉得那个Ross就是个混帐。”

他在说话之前没有先拍拍Dean示意，Dean也就理所当然地没有察觉他的话语，亦没有将视线从笔记本上挪开。Sam并不是真心想要Dean抬起头来看着他说的话，他只是盯着少年金色的发旋，继续嘟囔道，“Ross根本无心照顾你。”

Sam晃了晃双腿，穿着皮鞋的脚尖在空中踢动。

“Ross不会阻止护卫队的人揍你。”Sam说，然後他想起他的父亲也不会阻止侍女和护卫嘲笑他。

“Ross说你是废物。”他的父亲也曾经骂他是废物。

“Ross不在乎你。”他的父亲也不在乎他。

Sam趴下来，将脸埋到双臂之间，觉得像是被吐出来的话语给刺伤了一样，鼻尖发酸。他很少去想他的父亲，因为每每想起来的时候就只会忆起那种跟自己相似的眼睛里装满冰冷和憎恨。他悄悄揉了揉眼睛，努力把几乎要滑落的眼泪眨回眼睛里，想着反正Dean听不见他发出的声响，便小小声吸了吸鼻子。

然後他感觉到有人触碰了自己的头发。

他微微一僵，再揉了揉眼睛才抬起头来。Dean看见他抬起了脸，收回右手——Sam愣了愣才知道刚才是Dean轻轻地摸了摸他的脑袋——然後将笔记本推到他眼前。

笔记本已经翻到了新的一页，罗列在上面满满的都是“D-E-A-N”四个字母，而在最後一行Sam看见了不一样的字词：“SAMEUL WINCHESTER”。Sam盯着歪歪斜斜的字体眨了眨眼，将目光重新转向Dean的时候能看见对方脸上浮现带了些许自豪的神情。Sam看着这样的Dean，不自觉地又吸了鼻子，咧开嘴笑了起来。

“你拼错了啦。”他笑着说。

他感觉到笔记本被迅速夺回去，Dean飞快地动着笔，重新把笔记本推回给Sam时，刚才写着“SAMEUL”的一处已经被粗暴地涂成黑色的一块，旁边小小地写着扭曲歪斜的字体：“SAMUEL”。

Sam满意地点点头，Dean朝着他微笑。

  
Dean不太常说话；除了不得不开口以言语回覆的问题以外，他基本上只会以点头和摇头作为回应。对他来说，说话似乎是一件颇为累人的事情——Sam的听力完好，无法推测对聋人来说，说话到底有多麽困难，但对Sam来说，总是要尝试从Dean有限的回应（点头丶摇头丶摇头丶点头）里解读对方的意思，也是一件非常累人的事。

他没有想到随便在书房里翻找会让他找到解决这个问题的最佳的办法：一本绿色的书本，封面简洁直白地写着“SIGN LANGUAGE”二词。Sam翻开了书本，读着书里的第一章，禁不住开始尝试着以手语拼出自己的名字。

首先是S，右手握成拳头，拇指搭在食指和中指的第一关节处。

然後是A，拇指直起来，其馀四指并拢，指尖触着掌根。

M，也是将四指并拢，拇指搭到无名指与尾指中间——

“Samuel少爷。”

Sam抬起头，赶紧将手收回桌下。现在虚虚地说一句“抱歉”已经没有任何作用，家庭教师只是冷冷地撇了他一眼，以更冰冷的声线说，“现在还在上课，我希望你专心一点。”她说，再给了Sam一个警告性的眼神以後，又转了回去继续沉闷而无趣的授课。

“因应国内监狱一直呈饱和状态，政府决定将正常人重犯与黄昏人种同样收押至E地区。”

“加上来自各地的难民持续蜂涌至国内，导致E地区人种与种族多样性的形成，亦直接导致街区内治安急剧恶化——……”

Sam撑着脑袋，本来握起笔装作要抄写笔记的手又一次收了回去。他在桌底下悄悄的练习着不熟悉的手语：D-E-A-N。D-E-A-N。D-E-A-N。

Dean。

房间的门半敞着。Sam悄悄瞄了过去，看见Dean依然在低着头守着门外，金色的头发闪闪发亮。


End file.
